


【灯凯/凯灯】  你的名字

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: -普通人+灵魂伴侣au后半段OOC到没有C
Relationships: Roman Weidenfeller/Sebastian Kehl, Sebastian Kehl/Roman Weidenfeller





	【灯凯/凯灯】  你的名字

魏登费勒裹着浴巾出来的时候，凯尔正赤着脚站在柜子前面，从运动挎包里扯出一条毛巾擦头发。他看着一滴水珠划过他明显白皙很多的肩膀，划过微微突出的肩胛骨，划过那个墨色的印记，那个名字。魏登费勒做了个无意识的吞咽动作，有些难堪地别开头，弯腰从另一侧的柜子里拿出干净的帽衫。他顾不得上半身还有些潮乎乎的，就把衣服套上。第十二根左肋后端莫名的发烫——他知道这是他的错觉，但每次看到凯尔的背部，他都会一种羞耻和渴望并存的感觉。

他见过名字的所有者，那是个艺术学院的漂亮姑娘，她父亲则是医学院的院长。当那一大串名字刚刚出现的时候，凯尔还是医学院的药学生，染着淡金色的头发，在赛场上横冲直撞。那个名叫玛伦的姑娘，偶尔会和朋友一起出现在看台上，穿着印着拜仁队徽的外套和长筒靴，看半场比赛。赛后凯尔也会跑到场边，翻上看台和她短暂地接吻，然后再跑回去冲个澡，和她一起离开体育场。那时候队里的人都认为他们就是天造地设的一对，不久之后就会订婚，甚至结婚。直到某天，他们突然吵了一架，随后立即分手——有人说玛伦的灵魂标记出现了，不是凯尔，有人说是因为凯尔劈腿了，有人说是因为有更好的追求者在追求玛伦，她决定放弃。凯尔在大一下半学期提出转院申请，头也不回地离开了医学院，到经济学院学习统计学，从一年级重新读起。

魏登费勒眼睁睁地看着凯尔和自己同届变成比自己低一届；看着他在更衣室强颜欢笑，接受朋友的安慰。魏登费勒看着凯尔的侧脸，他的瞳孔因为悲伤变成了更加深邃的墨绿色。他想起自己第一次见到他的时候，十八岁过了一半的小伙子冒冒失失地走进更衣室，随手拉开一个柜子，里面的东西呼啦一下涌了出来，噼里啪啦地掉在地上。“那个柜子是延斯的，他从来不上锁。”他蹲在地上捡东西的时候，一个人从背后把他拉了起来。“去那边找个新的，门上插着钥匙的那种。这里我收拾，延斯马上进来了。”他还没来得及说谢谢，就被推了出去。半分钟后，他就见识到了校队一门的嗓门。棕色卷发的守门员用整个楼道都能听见的音量大吼：“凯尔！你是不是手欠啊！”“不好意思，没注意开错了。”被称作凯尔的人笑嘻嘻地拉开隔了一个的柜门拎出球鞋，“我都给你摆好了，就别生气了。”他朝自己挤了挤眼睛：“吓着新队员了。”那天他认识了很多人，那个卷发的守门员叫延斯•莱曼，那个头发半白半棕的人叫塞巴斯蒂安•凯尔。

他和凯尔很快就混熟了。凯尔会在训练时突然跳到他的背上，会笑他显得老气的背头和因为维持造型用得过多的发胶，会在偶尔的进球和助攻之后跑过半场，和站在门线上的他拥抱。魏登费勒越来越贪恋这些看似平常的动作，他会趁着每次拥抱的时候把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，搂的更紧一点，衣物清洗剂和淡淡的汗味会窜到鼻子里，而他一点都不嫌弃。他开始学着队里其他人喊他“凯利”，他的目光停留在他身上的时间越来越久。从他邀请凯尔在训练后去便利店加餐开始，他们开始共享休息时间，偶尔一起去那些小巷里的快餐店大吃一顿。他因为凯尔的分手而感到愤怒，想和那群嚼舌根的脑残们打一架——因为凯尔绝对不是他们口中会劈腿的人。他甚至会因为凯尔偶尔流露出的悲伤而心痛，等到他反应过来时自己已经抱住了他。“一切都会好的，凯利。”他听见自己这么说。“谢谢，罗曼。”凯尔的声音有些哑，“我没事。”

魏登费勒的标记一直没有出现，直到他十八岁的末尾，他认识凯尔九个月之后。他在宿舍洗澡，擦干的时候看着自己身侧突然出现的那一串字母：“Sebastian”。他轻声读了出来，手里的浴巾轻飘飘地落在了地上。晚上十一点钟，他躺在床上翻来覆去，用手捂着标记出现的地方。这世界上叫塞巴斯蒂安的人太多了，可他希望是凯尔，他希望是凯尔。魏登费勒坐了起来，如果说他希望自己有伴侣，无论是灵魂伴侣或者是其他什么的，他都希望是凯尔。那个未完成的标记又折磨了他一个星期，他等到“Kehl”的完整地出现，等到再也没有任何字母出现。魏登费勒抚摸着那个印记，一个暗地里的仰慕者，身上的标记还是自己的名字，这听起来太糟糕了。魏登费勒甩了甩头，决定隐藏这个秘密。他不知道凯尔有多看重灵魂标记的匹配，他知道自己不在乎凯尔的是谁——这或许是因为他已经知道了，但是他怕凯尔在意。更重要的是，他甚至不知道凯尔是不是同性恋，能不能接受一个男性伴侣。

“罗曼。”魏登费勒突然惊醒，他看着凯尔衣衫整齐地站在他面前，背着运动挎包盯着自己。“该走了，要关门了。”他看着自己下半身的浴巾，低声说了句抱歉，急匆匆地开始穿裤子。

“你发呆了很长一段时间。”凯尔转身坐在长凳上，仰着头望着他，“怎么了？”“没什么。”魏登费勒把东西一股脑地塞进背包，费了点力气拉上拉锁。“走吧。”

“罗曼。”魏登费勒走到门口，听见凯尔在身后喊自己，“你在暑假满十九岁了。”魏登费勒转过身，不明所以地看着凯尔。“对，怎么了？”“你有灵魂伴侣的印记了，对吧？”凯尔依旧坐在长凳上，他的声音有些轻飘飘的，让魏登费勒想起去年那个悲伤的凯尔；那时的他就是这样，表情淡淡的，丧失了活力和铿锵有力的声音。“你见过他吗？”

“见过，我喜欢他。”魏登费勒不假思索地说。话音刚落，他感觉有什么东西从凯尔的身上散去了。他看着凯尔站了起来，拍了拍裤子上不存在的土。“那很好。”凯尔走到他身边，对他笑了笑。他的眼睛又变成墨绿色的了，魏登费勒看着他的眼睛，凯尔难过了。“凯利。”他拉住了他的手腕，却被他用力气拜托了。“再见，罗曼。”门轻轻摇晃着，凯尔离开了，他甚至没有邀请他去吃点什么。

魏登费勒觉得凯尔开始躲着自己。他熟知凯尔的课表，有时候他们在同一栋楼的不同教室时，他们会在教学楼门口见面，一起走上一段路再分开，奔向各自下一节课的教室。可是自从那天起，魏登费勒再也没见过凯尔，无论他下课跑得多快，他都没办法在教学楼门口见到他。魏登费勒不想坐以待毙，他在下课之后逆着人流往凯尔的教室门口，看到凯尔第一个出来，牵着一个男生的手。那个男生个子不高，有着金灿灿的长发，用一根极细的发带勒着，脸肉嘟嘟的，身体却算不上健壮。凯尔牵着他在人流里穿梭，时不时地回头和他聊上几句，脸上带着温暖而满足的笑。魏登费勒看着他们从走廊的另一边穿过，靠在墙上闭上了眼睛。凯利有了新的伴侣，男性；魏登费勒，他只是不喜欢你而已。

“你跟凯利怎么了？”同住的德德坐在餐桌前，一边往嘴里塞意面盯着他，“你们好几天没说话了。”“没什么。”魏登费勒把叉子在碗里戳了好几下，往嘴里塞了一口沙拉，“他交男朋友了而已。”“不可能。我昨天还看见他在酒吧门口和侍应生调情。”叉子啪嗒一声掉在了桌子上，德德把眼睛从屏幕上移开。“怎么了？”“哪家酒吧？”他把最后几口扒拉到嘴里，含糊不清地说。“学校大门右拐那家挂彩虹旗的。”德德看着魏登费勒把餐具丢进水池里，旋风一样地刮了出去。

魏登费勒一路飞奔，最终被红绿灯拦了下来。他双手撑在膝盖上喘着粗气，盯着面前弯弯曲曲的道路。他想问个明白，他想知道凯尔究竟怎么了，他可以接受男性吗？如果可以，他可以接受……自己吗？绿灯亮起，他又跑了出去。魏登费勒不敢停下，他怕自己会后悔，然后转身回去。无论现在的情绪是一时的热血上涌还是长时间积累后的爆发，他都想趁现在问个清楚。

他看见了凯尔，他淡金色的头发已经退光了，金棕色的头发在酒吧门口七彩的灯光下一片漆黑。他看见了那个和他聊天的适应生，短头发，比前两天那个壮一些，绝对不是一个人。他走过去抽掉他手里喝了一半的啤酒，重重地放在店外的高脚桌上。“罗曼？”凯尔张着嘴，惊讶地看着他，“你来这儿干什么？”魏登费勒拽着他来到酒吧一侧的小巷，推着他的肩膀把他抵在了墙上。“你是同性恋？”魏登费勒抬头盯着他。

“我不是。”凯尔低着头，远处路灯的光打在他的脸上，飘忽忽的，看不清表情。“性别在我眼里不重要。”“所以你就开始和男性调情，和所有人？”凯尔猛地抬起头：“你在说什么？”

“两个，我见到了两个不同的男人，你跟他们聊得都很开心。”魏登费勒拽着凯尔的手腕，拽了他一个踉跄。“罗曼，听着，我跟他们两个没有关系。”凯尔跟上魏登费勒的脚步，被他拉到路灯底下。“凯利，听我说。”他张了张嘴，声音奇怪并且尖锐刺耳。“这里，是你的名字。我的标记。”魏登费勒拉着他的手，伸到了他的上衣里，闭上了眼睛：“我不想让你觉得我是个变态或者什么，我以前不知道你能不能接受男人，但是我今天，我想让你知道，我……”

“罗曼。”魏登费勒觉得一只手贴在自己的腰间。他微微睁开眼睛，发现凯尔消失了。他突然睁大眼睛，路灯的光直冲冲地打进眼睛里，刺激得他想流泪。他发现凯尔蹲在地上，抚摸着标记。“我以为会是其他人。”他的声音有些哽咽，“我以为我又错过了。”魏登费勒看着凯尔的脸离他的身体越来越近，近到他吻住那个标记。真的烧起来了，魏登费勒看着凯尔金色的发顶，不仅是标记，他整个人都要烧起来了。

“我才是要错过的那个人，谁能知道你居然可以接受男的。”魏登费勒把凯尔拉起来，看着他绿色的眼睛。绿眼睛就是好啊，他把手贴上凯尔的脸，用大拇指划过他的眉毛；凯利的眼睛现在是蓝绿色的，闪着光，像天上的星星。

“说得跟你看着像同性恋一样。”凯尔搂住了他的腰。“你介意吗？”他抿着嘴唇，看着魏登费勒浅棕色的眼睛，“我身上的标记不是你的名字。”

“有一点。”他摸着凯尔的脸，手里毛绒绒的胡茬有点扎手。“但是我，我真的很喜欢你，凯利。”他看着凯尔用额头抵住他的。下一秒，凯尔的嘴唇就轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上。

凯尔一触即离，他的声音很轻，轻得像一声叹息。“谢谢你，罗曼。”魏登费勒扣住了他的头，死死地把他们两个的嘴唇贴在一起。酒精的味道钻到他的嘴里，魏登费勒觉得自己醉了，醉死在名叫塞巴斯蒂安•凯尔的佳酿里。

“我他妈的想这个很久了。”很久之后，魏登费勒喘着粗气，盯着凯尔泛着光泽的红润的嘴唇。凯尔笑了，是他熟悉的那种满足的，带着一丝调皮的笑容。

“以后会有很多的，我保证。”


End file.
